Calling to me
by thelittleladybug53
Summary: "Call me a sinner, call me a saint -" Stefan chuckled almost to himself as he watched the two interact, Damon trying and failing to get her as she danced out of the way and none of them seemed to notice that a group of golden eyed vampires were leaning on each other laughing at the sight with softened eyes. Request for Jorgan.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, A request from 'Jorgan'. Yes, I did it that fast, thanks for giving me the idea and details of how you wanted it. :)**

**Anyways, (Lexi x Edward) (Stefan x Jessica) (Damon x Angela)**

**Bella and Elena bashing.**

**This will be M rated for future reference.**

_**Calling to Me **_

_**Summary: **_"**Call me a sinner**" She sang out loud just to irritate him, dancing out of the way as he angrily reached for her and practically skipped to the school with a laugh, "**call me a saint -" **Stefan chuckled almost to himself as he watched the two interact, Damon trying and failing to get her as she danced out of the way and none of them seemed to notice that a group of golden eyed vampires were leaning on each other laughing at the sight, each and every one of them having softening eyes.

…..

**Wrap me in a bolt of lightning**

He felt like cold, ice water was dumped on him as he felt like hitting something. He stared at her beautifully 'sorry' face as her dark brown eyes held alittle bit of betrayal in them as she said those three words that made him feel like he didn't know her anymore. As if he never did really.

"I kissed Damon.."

**Send me on my way still smiling**

He remembers his green eyes widening the first time he had seen her. Katherine, he instantly thought but then he heard that heartbeat and he found himself smiling as she stuttered an excuse when he caught her coming out of the men's bathroom.

**Maybe that's the way I should go,**

**Straight into the mouth of the unknown**

Dated.

Made love.

Protective of one another.

He is in love with her.

**I left the spare key on the table**

"I am not Katherine, Stefan, Damon!" Stefan looked back at that face that held a past he sure as hell didn't want to hold onto and despite her words he saw numerous of times when his olive skin toned girlfriend looked at his brother like she shouldn't. Saw that she wasn't all that surprised when Isobel compared her to Katherine in that aspect. Lexi supported him no matter what his decision was, yet he knew what she secretly thought.. He and Damon knew the reality of it all too well – and should have seen it way earlier than now.

**Never really thought I'd be able**

History was repeating itself yet again and this time he had the power to stop it all before it made him snap.

**to say**

"Could have fooled us." Stefan and Damon said in unison, almost as if it was scripted, after they got done giving her a piece of their mind (which Lexi said playfully later on to Damon that he was lucky he had some left to spare) before they picked up their bags and went outside to see Lexi leaning against her beloved pink ferrari scuderia spider 16m with a supportive look on her face.

**I merely visit on the weekends**

As if, he didn't plan on coming back.

**I lost my whole life and a dear friend**

**I've said it so many times**

**I would change my ways**

**No, nevermind**

Stefan stared at the travel coffee container that was filled with a blood from a blood bag for a second before focusing on the road as he drove his new 2012 Chevrolet Centennial Edition Corvette ZZ06 satin black color and Characteristic Centennial wheels satin black with red outline and red colored brakes. His fingers tightening on the steering wheel as he remembered the amount of damage that Elena did to his red 1963 Porsche 356B Karmann Coupe, and had to smirk as he remembered it took him and his brother to pull Lexi far away from Elena as the blonde tried to beat the 'frightened' look on the brunette's face in.

He told Elena of Lexi's past, and how she helped him through everything. There was no reason to act so damn surprised.

**God knows I've tried**

Stefan looked up at Lexi's car to hear the music he just now noticed was playing as the two of them along with Damon pulled up in a Nero Perseus Lamborghini Gallardo LP560 into the parking lot of 'Forks High School'.

**Call me a sinner,**

**call me a saint**

He smirked as he heard his best friend rocking out to 'Shine Down' and was surprised when it wasn't Bon Jovi, but then again she listened to anything rock. (NA: She sounds like Lzzy Hale from HaleStorm).

**Tell me it's over **

**I'll still love you the same**

Damn, he really wanted her to turn that off!

**Call me your favorite, **

**call me the worst**

In one fluent movement, she spun her car sharply into a parking spot making him shake his head at her in amusement as he pulled up beside her with Damon on her other side. He was kind of glad those two put their differences aside... he wasn't counting on it lasting though.

**Tell me it's over **

**I don't want you to hurt**

**It's all that I can say. **

**So, I'll be on my way.**

A black pair of sneakers came out of the drivers side suddenly paired up with black faded ripped jeans, a dark gray foam fitted shirt underneath a leather jacket, as Lexi steeped out into the sun for the first time in three hundred and fifty years thanks to the beautiful ring on her finger that was a rose with lapis lazuli raindrops on it and spelled by a Bennett witch that was close to Stefan. Her beautiful honey blonde hair in a french braid as she reached back to get her plain black bookbag, and had her ipod playing the music as she had her head phones around her neck, while shutting off her car and locking it.

**I finally put it all together,**

**But nothing really lasts forever.**

**I had to make a choice that was not mine,**

**I had to say goodbye for the last time.**

...Pull. Lexi's head shot up and made contact almost instantly with gold orbs that stood out on a pale face, his smirk showing off his high cheekbones and his messy, unusual bronze hair. Who was he.. and what was she feeling. She had boyfriends in passing, she thought as she raised an eyebrow at his darkening eyes but she never felt like this before. She was even more confused when his eyes seemed to turn gold again.. what the h-? She turned her head to Stefan than to Damon who were looked around as well but for what she seemed unsure.

**I kept my whole life in suitcase,**

**Never really stayed in one place**

**Maybe that's the way it should be,**

**You know I live my life like a gypsy**

**I've said it so many times -**

"Damon!" Stefan's head snapped to Lexi as she growled out his brother's name and saw he grabbed her ipod and dropped it making her cringe irritatedly before she smacked him upside the head, and growled out lowly at him as if he was a child that if he didn't care for the music and wanted her to turn the song to a different one he just should have fucking _asked_!

"Come on, Stefan." She grumbled under her breath, ignoring his brother and the staring crowd of females and males alike that were looking at the three of them like they were a piece of meat before she smirked and looked at Damon.

"**Call me a sinner**" She sang out loud just to irritate him, dancing out of the way as he angrily reached for her and practically skipped to the school with a laugh, "**call me a saint -"**

Stefan chuckled almost to himself as he watched the two interact, Damon trying and failing to get her as she danced out of the way and none of them seemed to notice that a group of golden eyed vampires were leaning on each other laughing at the sight, each and every one of them having softening eyes.

"Told you your mate would be here." The pixie of the bunch smiled at the bronze haired one as she leaned on a tall blonde haired man after when the three of them were gone into the school, "Never doubt me again!" She waved her small pointer finger in his face with a mock disappointed 'tsk', "Well, what are we waiting for?" Not giving them any time to respond she grabbed one hand on her own mate's hand and the other on the bronze, "Let's go!"

…

Hope you all like it, Review of me.

Thanks, you guys are awesome!

:)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my lovelies! :) First things first, as of today September fourth, it's my 22nd birthday! Yay me! :) So I hope that you will review. In speaking of reviews that is something that I wanted to talk about ~ In just a month you guys have favorited, followed and lets not forget the _50 reviews_! Sweet Jesus, I did not expect that but I thank you soooo much for your support and you giving me feedback so claps and tons of screaming, _crying in joy_ fan girls to the lot of you. :) lol

This had been sitting in my uploads since only two days ago, and I just didn't get a chance to upload it.

I hope that you like it. :)

Anyways, thank you again, it really means a lot to me. Now, on with the story!

….

Musical laughter enveloped the small office after a feminine olive skin toned hand pulled the door open, making the staff that was there look up in an almost daze to see a honey blond beauty with two male that looked a lot like each other – brothers, they suspected – before turning to do what they were doing before they were caught staring.

Lexi smiled as Stefan visibly tried to relax and truly felt for him, this had to be the trillionth time he would have gone to school in his high school career and undoubtedly the people they would call peers would not have it easy for any of them – if the lustful stares and whispers outside were anything to go by... Nevertheless, it did help that the inside of the office was warm (even though cold doesn't exactly effect them being kinda undead and all) and brightly lit, and warmer than any of them hoped. Though Lexi would put money on the notion that Damon would rather stake himself than let them see his ego wasn't as big as what he made them think.

She eyed Stefan like a worried mother watching her two year old cautiously for a second because of his problem with blood lust, something she did most of the time without so much as a second thought even though she trusted him, as he sat in one of the padded folding chairs in the little waiting area with orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, and big clock ticking loudly on the wall in their supernatural hearing. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front.

He obviously had no patience to deal with the nosy people in the office right now, something she expected from Damon who simply stood by the door with his arms folded. She supposed they both wanted to run off and find the two very special people that made their chests ache with a pull. She would pray for both Damon and Stefan's mate, god knew both girls would need it.

Lexi strutted up to where there were three desks behind the counter one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses and was wearing a purple t-shirt and jeans, and made sure to make noises as she did so to not scare the human and blow their cover already. Though she truly doubted they all didn't look up when the three of them entered but it was out of curtsy and respect that she did this. The red-haired woman looked up at her approach, pausing to take her in fully from up close and her mouth dropped a little before turning up into a pleasant smile. "Can I help you dear?"

"No, we are just standing here because it's fun to annoy you." Damon murmured sarcastically under his breath and Lexi would have glared at him if he was in her line of sight at the moment. He was the one that wanted to go to school as well to spend time with his mate even if he could only qualify as what she would also be – a senior.. She wasn't exactly the happy go lucky kebbler elf at the thought of spending time with Damon on a regular basics. But nevertheless, she smiled softly.

"Hello." Lexi greeted, hiding her irritation for the moment of Damon being Damon from the woman with a smile. There is a time and place. "My name is Alexia Branson and these are my cousins Stefan and Damon Salvatore." She pointed to them both, glaring at Damon who promptly ignored the look as he had seen it one to many times before turning back to the woman behind the desk who studied them as she remembered immediately when they came to sign up for school, before nodding.

"Of course," The receptionist behind the desk said as she dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have all three of your schedules right here, and a map of the school." She put one map behind each of their schedules as both of the Salvatore Brothers moved to stand on each side of their cousin before giving it to them along with a slip for their teachers to sign and wishing them all a good first day.

Giving smiles back, the three went back outside the office before Lexi turned to both of them and murmured, "Please lets at very least try not to rip anyone's head off or have someone mysteriously disappear-"

Damon scoffed, "Come on, that was only one time!" before Stefan and Lexi looked at each other before looking at Damon with the 'You can't lie to save your life look' that Stefan got whenever he tried to lie to Lexi and failed. "Okay, fine, I will _'at least try'_ – happy?"

"_Ecstatic_." Lexi smiled at him, knowing that getting close to his mate – the one person that would erase the ever present memory of Katherine or Elena from his thoughts – would make him want to want better, do better and be better. All of them were too close to all of their mates right now that it wouldn't even be comical to have a diabolical plan to try to screw any of it up.

_She may not be willing to trust Damon with much, and most of the time rightfully so. He did after all almost kill her just so he could cover but his tracks... but_ - She thought with a smirk as she watched him walk away to his homeroom, before pulling Stefan to his own before she hugged him and did the same – _but with his happiness and own mate on the line to get to know closely, maybe she could take a leap of faith. She couldn't see him fucking up the one thing that he wanted for a LONG TIME.._

She opened the door to her homeroom, and had one last thought before she smirked at the silence the once noisy homeroom made before it was engulfed in whispers of wondering who she was.

_Damon, as irritating and reckless as he was …. deserved happiness too._

…

Amused golden eyes that belonged to the person that sat in back of homeroom, took in the beautiful long honey blond haired woman that stood in front of the class, tall with a very curvy figure. Watching as she simply raised an eyebrow at all the murmured questions that were coming out of the human classmates around them as the pull made golden meet human hazel-green eyes when everything else besides her appearance was anything but.

No heart beat, unworldly beauty that was borderline between human and supernatural because she didn't look like one of the 'cold ones' as the shapeshifters called them in all of their old legends but was in no way plain and human. Her unique scent of whispers of sweet apple and juicy strawberry with a passionate heart of Jasmine, white musk and warm sandwood would have made him feel dizzy if he were human. He found he liked her scent more than he liked blood, and it provoked a certain lust in him that didn't involve the feeling of a hot iron in his throat.

His lips twitched upwards into a smirk as he read her thoughts about the comparison and irony of standing in front of the class and talking about herself to people that looked like hungry sharks that wanted to devour her. She had a sense of humor that was bound to make things interesting, he thought to himself as she also took a seat in the back before getting out the ipod that the one of the brother's dropped this morning while thinking of a girl with an olive skin tone and cinnamon brown eyes in sadness and anger. She was making sure it was still working right as she saw the screen was still okay before making sure _her precious_ (His smirk grew when she mentally said 'my precious' in a tone that was similar to _Gollum_ from _Lord of the Rings_) Bon Jovi songs were still workable. Apparently she saw him in concert more times than she could care to recall and did this thing with her eyes that he didn't know if it was supernatural or if it was just her pleading wide eyes, but nevertheless it had convinced him and his band members to do shots of tons of hard liquor, specially Bourbon, before a show.

She put her ipod way in her book bag, along with her head phones before pulling out a sketch book. He watched from her mind as she flipped through it, impressed at her talent, before she found a new page before thinking before smirking deviously, began to draw on the pale white paper while listening to the teacher with only a 'half an ear' so to speak. _Dark eyes, __angular features, messy hair_- he was shocked to find that he was looking through her eyes to see a drawn out picture of exactly what he looked like, her hand moved to block what she was writing and he raised an eyebrow as he saw what she wrote only to create a lot more questions that ran through his mind.

_I can feel you in my head._

_Your not the only one _

_with spectacular_

_mental abilities. _

_:)_

He sat there shocked, the bell ringing and barely registering as she turned to him with a smirk and wink after putting her sketch book away. He sprung into action as she was almost out of the door, grabbing his things and following her quickly, before catching her hand in the hallway to stop her, the sudden electric shock that could have been only static if they were human ran though their bones and made her turn to look at him with her head tilted to the side cutely.

"_How_ did you _know_ that-" He stopped short when she took a step towards him, looking though his eyes easily since he was only a few inches taller than her, and suddenly he remembered he didn't introduce himself to her, "My name is Edward Cullen."

She mock curtsied with a smile he reflected back at her, "Names Alexia Branson – people call me Lexi - and I don't read minds." She shook her head to deny what he was going to ask next, "If that is what your wondering, I just happen to have a mental ability since birth that …._messes_ with the mind if I allow it." She shrugged playfully, leaving out details in her mind as well as her words, before she saluted him in a way that would have been serious if it weren't for the constant playful glints in her eyes, "I'll see you around, _Edward._"

She gave him one last cheeky smile, before turning and making her way to her first class, leaving the pull to stretch in their chests as he stared after her, the mysteries and wonders of who and what Lexi Branson was plaguing his mind.

…

_Yeeessssss, my little munchkinlanders – Review! Follow! Favorite!_

_Words: 2,049_


	3. Chapter 3

**To answer some of your questions:**

**Yes, there will be the meeting of the wolf pack – don't know how to insert it yet, but it will happen. Silas will also happen – when I get there, mind you Klaus didn't even happen yet. Bella, Elena, Lauren will be bashed. And Mike will crash and fall when he pesters and stalks Lexi. ****Elena will show up sometime, it will take alittle while since Lexi, Stefan, and Damon are not alive and therefore cannot be tracked by a spell. She is not a vampire, but that won't stop her from becoming more like Katherine and transition into one. **

….

"I seriously do not understand why you would torture yourself into doing this a thousand times over." Lexi looked over at Stefan as they made their way into the crowded lunch room with a shake of her head, before going to the table in the corner where Damon reserved.

"Nah, Lexi." He shook his head as she sat down, looking at her as if she committed the ultimate betrayal, but she simply shook her head in amusement as Stefan sat down and the older Salvatore threw his hands up in defeat.

"So did you guys find your mates?" She tilted her head and looked over her shoulder to see who they were staring at. A table near the center of the lunch room had a kind hearted looking girl with black hair, pale skin and beautiful cinnamon brown eyes that were framed by almost squared glasses. There was a girl that had a bubbly personality from what she could hear with brown hair and slightly tanned skin. The last girl that clumsily sat down was- Lexi twisted towards her 'cousins' just as the Cullens came in, "For the love of all things good and holy, please tell me that your mate is not Baby Swan?"

Stefan raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what the plain girl did to get on Lexi's bad side on the first day of school but immediately shook his head, not really wanting to know, while his brother just stared at her with an expression that was an odd mixture of amusement and disgust, "No-"

"Who are they?" Bella asked the girl from that was one of the Salvatore's mates.

As she looked up to see who she meant — though already knowing, probably, from her tone — suddenly one of them looked at her, a thinner one with copper messy hair and was the boyish one out of all of them looked at our neighbor for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to Baby Swan. He looked away quickly, more quickly than Bella could, though in a flush of embarrassment she dropped his eyes at once. He looked back at her for a second like it was in that brief flash of a glance, his face held a bored expression and it was as if she had called his name, he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer.

He looked at Lexi with a startled smirk as the girl giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like Bella did and murmured under her breath. "That's Edward and Emmett Cullen - Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

Lexi smirked to herself as she looked at her mate who was looking at his tray now, picking a bagel to pieces with long, pale fingers – before she directed her smirk to her 'cousins' and got up. Strutting the the Cullen table with ease and sat down with a glowing smile. She shook her head slowly, "Humans and their gossip."

"What about _her_?" Lexi could hear jealousy in Bella's tone and scoffed lowly before talking with the Cullens freely, completely tuning the conversations around them before she got up fifteen minutes later, smiling when Edward seemed to stiffen from their mating pull tightening.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you guys later." With one last smile, that even Rosalie Hale gave back soothingly she took a step to her table before pausing and heading into the opposite direction.

"Hey.." She interrupted their conversation and she locked eyes with Angela and Jessica with a smile, "So, I was just wondering if you guys wanted to come and sit with us." She pointed over her shoulder with her thumb to where she was sitting with her cousins and both girl's eyes lit up, even though they weren't the only ones. She watched as they grabbed their book bags and their trays before standing up with smiles, and when Bella Swan tried to do the same Lexi stopped her with a scoff. Earlier, the girl tripped and fell over nothing while walking down the hallway and Lexi thought that she would go over and help the girl – but Bella took one look at the girl and grew envious of how she looked before she rudely snatched her books away and tried to strut away with her nose in her air.

One time, just one – that's all the chances you were given to piss her off and Bella Swan did that on the first day of school. How very unlucky for her.

"Oh _sweetheart_." Lexi said to the human as she laughed mockingly, and in a voice that one would talk to a child that didn't understand a word she was saying she continued, "I didn't mean _you._"

The heated glare Swan gave behind her back didn't faze her one bit, she dealt with The Ripper's tamper tantrums and Damon's glares, the last one on a daily basis. Rosalie's voice practically radiated approval, "You know Edward? I think I just might already like your mate."

…

At the end of the day, Lexi and the two brothers went to hand in their slips that their teachers signed and caught the glimpse of Edward Cullen's back stiffening, and he turned slowly to glare at Bella -his face was absurdly handsome - with piercing, hate filled eyes. For an instant, Lexi could see that Bella had a thrill of genuine fear, raising the hair on my arms and it made her tilt her head in confusion. He walked out, giving her an almost pained smile before Lexi stepped forward with a smile as if nothing happened. Completely ignoring Bella's enraged eyes and giving her slip before stepping out of the office as well.

She came acrossed Edward's kind before, one of her best friends was a 'cold one' and she knew that blood lust was hard to control so... Lexi sighed to herself as she waited for her cousins to come out.

_She just wished she could help him._

We walked out of the school, getting into our own cars when Lexi caught sight of Baby Swan just sitting there, doing nothing but staring off into space. Lexi could see tears clouding her eyes, one falling down her cheek.. why the hell she care so much of Edward's treatment towards her?

Lexi had a couple of ideas – none of which sat well with her.

The next day, Lexi got out of her car with a themal cup of a heated bloodbag, something that Stefan and Damon had a well before walking into her classroom and clenched her teeth when her mate wasn't there. Bella Swan made her mate run away from her blood, she was going to ask his 'siblings' for the full story but it wouldn't be the end of it. Not by a long shot.

The pull was tightening painfully already and Lexi knew that if Swan so much as looked at her wrong?

She would see that Lexi easily had the power to make her life a living hell.

….

…

**Okay, I hope you guys are liking it and review for me? :)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sorry that it's kinda short.**


End file.
